An organic electro luminescence (EL) element has problems including generation and development of a nonluminescent portion due to dark spots, shrinks, and the like during long-time drive, leading to deterioration in performance of an organic EL device including the organic EL element. Generation of such dark spots and shrinks will be influenced largely by moisture of vapor and the like and oxygen.
In view of this, there has been known a configuration including a sealing film covering an organic EL element to prevent entry of moisture and oxygen (see Patent Literature 1).